Fire Phantom
Fire Phantom Medium Elemental (Fire, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 2d8+2 (11 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 15 (+3 Dex, +2 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+1 Attack: Slam +3 melee (1d8 plus 1d4 fire) Full Attack: Slam +3 melee (1d8 plus 1d4 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Burn Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, immunity to fire, subservient to fire, vulnerability to cold Saves: Fort +1, Ref +6, Will +0 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 11 Skills: Listen +2, Spot +3 Feats: Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative (B), Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Elemental Plane of Fire Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: — Level Adjustment: — This vaguely humanoid figure appears to be formed of fire. The bulk of its flames are green-blue and translucent, but hot streaks of red or orange occasionally burn through its body. Fire phantoms are among the weakest of the elemental creatures on the Elemental Plane of Fire. They obey or flee from more powerful fire elementals. Fire phantoms can be summoned to the material plane using the summon fire phantom spell, but more powerful fire elementals can easily dismiss a summoned fire phantom back to its native plane due to their subservience to flame creatures. There are conflicting explanations as to why they are called fire phantoms. It may be because their eldritch green-blue colour matches the natural atmospheric phenomena known as "ghostlights" or "corpse candles". Some scholars believe they are called phantoms because they're not fully formed fire elementals, having been born in areas of the Elemental Plane of Fire where the fire energies are weak and diluted. A few sages theorize they are masses of elemental fire that have absorbed the psychic "impressions" or "residue" of fire elementals and thus animated. The latter theory would explain their subservience to the will of true fire elementals. A fire phantom is 7 feet tall and weighs about 2 pounds. Fire phantoms speak Ignan. COMBAT Fire phantoms are unsophisticated combatants. They close with their opponents as quickly as possible and attack with blows of their flaming limbs. Burn (Ex): A fire phantom's slam attack deals bludgeoning damage plus fire damage from the phantom's flaming body. Those hit by a fire phantom's slam attack also must succeed on a DC 12 Reflex save or catch on fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds. A burning creature can take a move action to put out the flame. The save DC is Constitution-based. Creatures hitting a fire phantom with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the phantom's attack, and also catch on fire unless they succeed on a Reflex save. Subservient to Fire (Su): A fire phantom is so tied to the Elemental Plane of Fire that it can be banished, rebuked or controlled by other elementals of the Fire subtype, provided those elementals have more HD than the fire phantom. The other elemental may rebuke or command the fire phantom as a cleric of its hit dice; the fire phantom resists as an undead with +2 turn resistance. If a fire elemental rebukes a fire phantom outside its native plane, the fire phantom is banished home to the Elemental Plane of Fire. Summon Fire Phantom Conjuration (Fire, Summoning) Level: Brd 3, Clr 3, Drd 2, Rgr 2, Sor/Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M/DF Casting Time: 1 round Range: 30 ft. Effect: 1d3+1 summoned creatures Duration: 3 rounds/level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This spell summons 1d3+1 fire phantoms. They appear where you designate and act immediately, on your turn. They attack your opponents to the best of its ability. If you can communicate with a fire phantom (they speak Ignan), you can direct it not to attack, to attack particular enemies, or to perform other actions. The phantoms must always remain within 30 feet of the spellcaster; if any moves beyond this range the spell expires. Fire phantoms are subservient toward more powerful fire elementals. A fire elemental can easily dismiss a summoned fire phantom back to the elemental plane of fire. A summoned monster cannot summon or otherwise conjure another creature, nor can it use any teleportation or planar travel abilities. Creatures cannot be summoned into an environment that cannot support them. Arcane Material Component: A pint of oil which must be poured out and ignited during the casting of the spell. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #123 (1987). Category:Elemental creatures